In diabetes management, there exist devices which allow diabetic patients to measure the blood glucose levels. One such device is a hand-held electronic meter such as blood glucose meters such as Freestyle® blood glucose monitoring system available from Abbott Diabetes Care, Inc., of Alameda, Calif. which receives blood samples via enzyme-based test strips. Typically, the patient lances a finger or alternate body site to obtain a blood sample, applies the drawn blood sample to the test strip, and the strip is inserted into a test strip opening or port in the meter housing. The blood glucose meter converts a current generated by the enzymatic reaction in the test strip to a corresponding blood glucose value which is displayed or otherwise provided to the patient to show the level of glucose at the time of testing.
Such periodic discrete glucose testing helps diabetic patients to take any necessary corrective actions to better manage diabetic conditions. Presently available glucose meters have limited functionalities (for example, providing the glucose value measured using the test strip and storing the data for subsequent recall or display) and do not provide any additional information or capability to assist patients in managing diabetes. For example, Type-1 diabetic patients who require periodic infusion or injection of insulin, typically use glucose meters in addition to, for example, wearing an external infusion device, or a pen type injection device. Also, in the case of external infusion devices, because of the strip port on the meter receives the test strip (which is generally not a water tight seal), it is not desirable to incorporate the discrete glucose meter functionalities to the housing of the external infusion devices.
With the decreasing cost of electronic components and a corresponding increase in data processing capabilities of microprocessors, computational capability of electronic devices have been rapidly increasing. However, currently available glucose meters are generally configured with limited functionalities related to discrete glucose testing.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a glucose meter, such as a blood glucose meter, with various functionalities. Of interest are glucose meters are capable of providing bolus dosage calculation, and the like, and which incorporate additional features related to diabetes management.